


Falling apart

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Teapot with treasures (Questie)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questie/pseuds/Teapot%20with%20treasures
Summary: «Магнус хочет запустить руку в волосы Алека, но не может. Его запястья стянуты шелковой лентой, привязанной к спинке кровати. Они оба понимают, что это лишь иллюзия контроля…»





	Falling apart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170841) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213642811.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения переводчика.

Вот так было далеко не всегда. Магнус прекрасно это помнит, даже когда, задыхаясь, запрокидывает голову. Глаза закрываются сами собой.

Алек довольно долго набирался храбрости сделать ему минет. До этого самое большее, чем они занимались — дрочили друг другу, и Магнус был совсем не против, чтобы Алек сам выбирал темп их постельных игр. Тот был очевидно неопытен: колебался, неуверенный, что делать дальше, пока не выспросил у Магнуса, как ему нравится. Магнус был только рад показать — нежными руками, тихими объяснениями и поощрениями. Сначала техника Алека была... ну, ее не было, но для Магнуса это не имело никакого значения. Он и раньше бывал с девственниками и знал, что мастерство приходит с практикой. И совершенно не возражал, чтобы Алек практиковался на нем.

Но сейчас...

Алек все еще не фанат минета, и не то чтобы ему нравилась сперма, а ее консистенция и послевкусие вообще противны.

Зато! Зато Алек обожает, как минет сводит с ума Магнуса.

Магнус хочет запустить руку в волосы Алека, но не может. Его запястья стянуты шелковой лентой, привязанной к спинке кровати. Они оба понимают, что это лишь иллюзия контроля — Магнус способен освободиться, чуть ли не просто пожелав, — но это все равно прекрасная фантазия: когда он вот так беспомощен.

— Блядь! — скулит Магнус, натягивая ленту, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться. — Александр, прошу тебя!

Он близок — уже в третий раз — и чувствует, что балансирует на самом краю, когда Алек снова отстраняется, губы соскальзывают с члена с влажным чмоком. Магнус давит разочарованный стон, который все равно вырывается. Алек крепко перехватывает основание его пульсирующего члена, и от этого почти больно.

— Еще не время, — говорит он, касаясь живота Магнуса быстрым поцелуем. Его голос охрип, да и выглядит он абсолютно распутно — устроившись между бедер Магнуса, с припухше-красными, блестящими от слюны губами. Магнус уверен, что может кончить только от его вида, поэтому приходится снова прикрыть глаза.

С их самого первого раза Алек поставил перед собой цель узнать о Магнусе все: как жестко ему нравится, где самые чувствительные места, любит ли он легчайшие прикусывания. Магнус еще ни разу не был с любовником, настолько посвятившим себя его удовольствию, и от подобной сосредоточенности пробирала дрожь.

Алек вообще такой — отдает, не ожидая ничего в ответ, и в первую очередь заботится о других, вне зависимости где он: в бою, с семьей или же в постели с любовником.

Магнус жалко стонет, когда Алек проводит языком по всей длине его члена и легко дует на оставленную дорожку. Это изысканная пытка, удовольствие настолько острое, что почти болезненно, и его не хватает. Алек держит Магнуса на краю оргазма уже почти полчаса, и тот чувствует, как сходит с ума, в голове бьется одно единственное желание — кончить. Перед глазами танцуют серые точки, в ушах только собственное тяжелое дыхание и влажные, непристойные звуки, когда Алек снова берет его в рот. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме пальцев, играющих с мошонкой, теплого воздуха после каждого выдоха Алека, и восхитительной тесноты, когда тот насаживается ртом на член.

Живот Магнуса напряжен чуть не до каменного состояния и лишь изредка подергивается от тянущего жара в паху. Магнус резко втягивает воздух, глаза зажмурены — еще секунда, и он кончит...

...и Алек снова отстраняется, оставляя его на краю.

Магнус лихорадочно всхлипывает, слезы досады блестят в уголках глаз, и Алек успокаивающе проводит рукой по дрожащим мышцам живота и бедер. Он дает ему минуту, чтобы прийти в себя, продолжая едва заметными прикосновениями водить по члену — как раз достаточно, чтобы у него так же отчаянно стояло.

— Спокойно, — шепчет Алек ему в живот, чувствуя дрожь от каждого прикосновения. — Я рядом.

— Пожалуйста, — скулит Магнус, весь как оголенный нерв, чувствительный до боли. — Пожалуйста, Александр, хватит, просто дай мне кончить, хороший мой, пожалуйста, дай кончить... пожалуйста...

Он сам понимает, что невнятно мямлит, но ему настолько плевать — в голове одно желание, одно единственное, которое он хочет исполнить прямо сейчас.

Алек ничего не отвечает, только обхватывает губами чувствительную головку и нежно посасывает. Будто электричество проскакивает по позвоночнику Магнуса — руки тянут за ленту, и та почти рвется от прикладываемого усилия. Он непроизвольно выгибается, но Алек крепко удерживает его на месте, не давая двинуться, и Магнус чуть не плачет.

Он совершает большую ошибку, когда смотрит вниз и встречается взглядом с Алеком. Его красные, вспухшие губы замерли на члене. При виде этой картины дыхание Магнуса сбивается в ожидании, что Алек снова прервется. Но этого не случается — Алек закрывает глаза и стонет, вибрации отдаются в члене, и Магнус громко вскрикивает, когда в конце концов кончает.

Этот оргазм — смешанные вместе боль и наслаждение, волна за волной сносящие его. Алек еще сосет, сглатывая, и это только усиливает ощущения. Глаза зажмурены так сильно, что под веками скачут цветные точки. Руки натягивают ленту, и Магнус знает, что на запястьях останутся следы. Вся его сила будто вскипает миллионом взрывов.

— Магнус!

Панический крик Алека заставляет открыть глаза. Он все еще как в тумане, голова абсолютно пустая, как будто все клетки мозга дружно умерли. Зрение плывет, но силуэт Алека различить получается: он смотрит куда-то в сторону, и Магнус следует за его взглядом.

Портьеры в огне.

— Черт! — вскрикивает Магнус и посылает волну магии, туша их. Это, конечно, не пожар, но все же. Вот так он не терял контроль примерно со второго столетия своей жизни.

Алек еще секунду смотрит на портьеры, а потом поворачивается к Магнусу. Тот измучен (в лучшем смысле этого слова), красный от напряжения и того, как долго Алек дразнил его.

Он выглядит ужасно.

И при этом прекрасен.

Алек счастлив, что именно он тому виной.

— Итак, — говорит он, кивая головой на сожженную портьеру и усмехаясь, — я полагаю, тебе понравилось?


End file.
